Always Beside Me
by GreenPsycho
Summary: Kecelakaan yang mendatangkan kesuraman dan kesedihan. Kehidupan yang dahulu ia miliki sudah terenggut. apakah dia akan kembali mendapatkan hal itu. Bad Summary. CHAP 2 UP! MidoKise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Always Beside Me

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Genre: Tragedi? Angst?  
Cast: MC: Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryota

Chapie 1

... Enjoy ...

"Kecelakaan pesawat H-xxxx memakan korban jiwa. Seluruh penumpang serta awak pesawat itu tak terselamatkan..." TV di ruang tengah itu hidup tanpa ada yang menonton. Rumah yang sedang itu sepi ditinggal pemiliknya yang beberapa detik yang lalu pergi tanpa mematikan TV.

-Always beside me-

Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda jangkung yang sudah berkepala dua, dan seorang dokter disalah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo itu menambah laju kendaraan menuju bandara Narita Tokyo, beberapa menit yang lalu ia di telpon oleh petugas bandara untuk datang ke bandara. Di detik yang sama saat ia menghidupkan TV dan berita jatuhnya Pesawat H-xxxx di laut antara pulau Okinawa sedang di tayangkan. Tak pikir panjang Midorima segera keluar dari rumah tanpa mematikan TV.  
Sesampainya di Bandara Narita yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa mobil dari stasiun televisi dan juga keluarga korban yang menunggu kabar baru. Memarkirkan mobil tepat didepan bandara, Midorima didatangi oleh petugas bandara dan dituntun untuk menemui kepala bandara.

-SKIP-

Disini lah Midorima berada. Didalam helikopter untuk mengantisipasi jika masih ada korban selamat dan sgera di tangani. Sudah beberapa jam mencari korban dan sekarang hari semakin gelap. Posisi jatuh nya pesawat memang telah ditemukan. Tetapi kebanyakan para korban masih belum di temukan.

Puing puing dan badan pesawat belum tenggelam sepenuhnya. Para Tim pencari masih bisa masuk kedalam dengan perlengkapan menyelam untuk mencari korban. Midorima hanya mengamati dari atas helikopter berharap masih ada beberapa Korban yang selamat.

"ADA KORBAN SELAMAT, TURUNKAN TANDU" Sebuah teriakan dari tim pencari di bawah sana mengembalikan kesadaran Midorima yang sempat pergi. Segera Midorima membantu menurunkan tandu yang telah diikatkan oleh tali dan menurunkannya dari helikopter. Kerja sama saat menarik korban naik ke helikopter tak sia sia. Korban itu berhasil di naikan dan sukses membuat Midorima Membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Surai kuning emas, bulu mata lentik, dan kulit yang mengkriput akibat terlalu lama berada di air. Dan juga seragam pilot yang basah dan robek di beberapa sisi mengeluarkan darah segar. Midorima segera mengambil tindakan pertama dengan merobek baju itu. Mbersihkan luka luka dan memberikan alkohol untuk mensterilkan luka sang korban. Setelahnya Midorima melilitkan kasa dan perban utuk menutup luka itu yang juga ada pada wajah tampan model serta mantan teman serta tim nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

.

2 bulan bersilam setelah kecelakaan besar itu terjadi, dan sejak itu juga Kise Ryota masih berada di Rumah Sakit Tokyo yang di awas langsung oleh Midorima Shintarou. Rekan rekan yang sudah mengetahui kanar ini sudah sering menjenguk keadaan Kise yang masih belum siuman dari tidur nya.

Kejadian itu ternyata bukan hanya merenggut seluruh nyawa penumpang di dalam pesawat itu, kejadian itu juga merenggut nyawa keluarga dari Kise Ryota. Orang tua serta saudara nya sedang ada di dalam yang ia pilot kan saat itu. Tragis? Memang, garisan takdir tidak bisa di prediksi dengan akal yang dimiliki manusia.

Sejak kejadian itu, jika memiliki waktu luang, Midorima selalu datang ke ruang ICU untuk memeriksa keadaan Kise. Midorima memang tidak ingin mengakui nya karena sifat Tsundere nya telah mendrah daging. Tapi dari lubuk hati nya ia sangat khawatir dengan mantan rekan setim nya ini. Bayangkan Kise yang notabene seorang yang ceria kelewat batas sekarang sedang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat medis yang menutupi tubuh putih yang memucat itu, badan atletis nya sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh jahitan dan tulang yang mulai terlihat. Miris memang. Tapi itu lah yang sedang Kise Ryota alami sekarang.

"Midorima" Suara bariton khas dengan sedikit kecemprengan tertangkap oleh Indra pendengaran Midorima, mendongakan wajah dan melihat Pria crimson dengan iris mata Delima masuk dan berjalan mendekat.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Kise?" Tanya pria yang bermarga Akashi itu, mantan kapten tim dan juga teman satu sekolah mereka. Akashi Seijuurou. Pria berperawakan ini memang sering datang tiap Minggu nya untuk menanyai keadaan Kise. Bukan hanya Akashi saja, anggota generasi keajaiban dan juga tim basket kaijou dulu juga sering menjenguk Kise.

" Keadaanya 1 bulan terakhir mulai membaik nodayo. Walaupun dia masih belum siuman" jawab Midorima. Memang bisa dibilang Kise membaik, tapi begitulah ia sama sekali belum membuka matanya.  
" Begitukah" ucap Akashi singkat. " Jika dia siuman kabari aku. Aku dan yang lain akan datang" tersenyum tipis, Akashi berjalan kembali menuju pintu "Maaf aku tidak bisa lama. Jaa, Midorima. Jaga Kise" postur pendek itu menghilang bersama tertutup nya pintu. Midorima kembali melihat Kise dan pasangannya teralihkan kearah jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, yang bisa dikatakan sekarang jam nya untuk bekerja kembali.

.

'Ketinggian pesawat menurun'.'Hampir mendekati 300 kaki'.'Salah satu sayap tidak bisa di kendalikan'.'Segera selamatkan penumpang'.'Lakukan pendaratan darurat'.'Tidak bisa, tidak bisa di kendalikan'.' Hampir mendekati laut'.'Selamatkan diri'.'Duuar'  
Untuk sekian lama nya Kise terbangun dari tidur nya setelah mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Mengerjap mata, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Nafas tidak karuan dan terdengar suara orang samar yang bergegas masuk kemari. Merasa risih dan tidak kuat dengan semuanya. Kise memberontak hingga ia tenang setelah di beri suntikan penenang. Dan kembali terlelap akibat efek obat.

Suara kicauan burung bergema di kala pagi itu, embun embun yang berada di permukaan daun, serta angin yang meniup lembut membelai wajah tampan serta surai kuning pria itu. Matahari yang muncul dari ufuk timur menandakan awal dari hari ini. Setelah satu Minggu dari dia pertama kali siuman, Kise telah di perbolehkan untuk berjalan hanya saja untuk daerah sekitar rumah sakit. Disini lah Kise sekarang. Menggunakan baju pasien dengan tiang infus ia pedang, menatap kearah langit biru cerah. Tatapan nya yang biasa ceria sekrang hanya terlihat sendu. Cahaya itu menghilang kala ia mengingat kejadian yang sudah lewat dua bulan yang lalu.

"Disini kau rupanya" kaki jenjang sang dokter hijau berjalan pasti kearah pasien nya. Midorima memukul kepala Kise dengan papan yang ia bawa pelan. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berkeliaran saat bukan jam nya nodayo" ah ya. Kise memang sudah boleh berjalan. Tapi itu memiliki jam sendiri. Dan Midorima selalu kerepotan saat mencari pasien nya yang satu ini.  
" Maaf ssu. Aku hanya ingin melihat langit dan menikmati udara disini, Midorimacchi" reaksi yang tidak diharapkan dari sekrang Kise. Suara ceria nya menjadi terkesan datar dan normal, jika ia dulu bisa seperti ini Midorima Akan senang. Beda lagi jika setelah kejadian itu. Semua teman nya akan sangat khawatir.

"Sudah lah kembali ke ruangan mu. Akan ku antar. Jangan salah sangka, aku melakukan ini Karena kau pasien ku dan aku tidak ingin kerepotan" ucap Midorima yang tak lepas dari gaya Tsundere dengan menaikan kacamata

"Aku kembali sendri ssu. Maaf merepotkan mu Midorimacchi" Kise membalas nya sembari berjalan pelan menuju kamar nya kembali. Midorima hanya mengikuti Kise dari belakang. Sifat Kise seperti ini sangat menganggu pikiran Midorima. Kise siuman dan perkembangan mental nya menurun. Dan yang sangat si takuti Midorima jika kepribadian Kise akan terpecah seperti halnya Akashi dulu. Dan itu tidak akan dibiarkan terjadi.

"Kise, kau tinggal di rumahku" Kise terdiam mendengar perkataan midoima yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya. Mengerjapkan mata dan Kise menatap Midorima bingung.  
"Eh? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu Midorimacchi. Aku akan kembali kerumah... Orang tua ku" ucap Kise yang sendu saat menyebutkan kata terakhir itu. Midorima paham yang Kise rasakan sekarang maka dari itu Midorima menyuruh Kise tinggal di tempatnya. "Aku menyuruh mu tinggal bersama ku bukan berarti aku ingin, tapi itu juga karena aku akan mengamati perkembangan mu nodayo" rona merah samar tercetak pada pipi porselen Midorima, menaikan kaca mata dan membuang wajah.  
"Bersiap lah. Setelah shift ku selesai. Aku akan mengantar mu" setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung balik badan dan berjalan sedikit cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara Kise hanya menatap datar kearah pintu keluar tanpa membalas perkataan Midorima. Bayang bayang kejadian itu masih tercetak jelas diingatan. Kise tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang dan kecuali dirinya. Apa aku pantas hidup? Dan menerima kebaikan ini? Itu lah yang dipikirkan Kise hingga ia selalu menolak dan menjadi Kise yang pendiam.

TBC

* * *

Ffn permintaan maaf ku :'v maaf semuanya. aku akan melanjutakan ff yang lain

minta pendapat, saran, dan kripik yang membangun senpai tachi ^^

yoroshiku

Cho~


	2. Chap 2

**"Always Beside Me"**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Story by GreenPsycho ー** **Cho**

 **Pair: MidoKise**

 **Genre: Tragedy? Angst?**

 **Warn: Typo, kata non baku, OOC.**

 **Enjoy Reading~**

Suara dentingan antara piring dan permukaan tempat pencuci malam itu terdengar. Surai hijau yang bergerak bersama dengan gerakan sang pemilik. Tangan besar mengusap permukaan piring dengan sabun dan membilasnya. Ia sengaja melakukan aktifitas aktifitas dimalam hari untuk membuat nya terjaga. 4 hari telah berlalu dari orang 'itu' tinggal disini. Tidak ada kenaikan mental yang signifikat.

Deru pemanas di ruangan membuat didalam nya tak membeku, derap langkah kaki berjalan menuju pintu coklat, ketukan lembut mengalun membuat empu didalam nya terkejut. Tangan kurus yang awal nya memegang besi penyangga di beranda di urungkan setelah melihat pintu di geser dan menampakan wajah pemilik tempat ini.

"Kise?" Surai hijau menatap melalui kaca yang ia kenakan. Surai keemasan milik Kise yang bergerak tertiup angin malam yang dingin.

Apa yang ia lakukan

"Midorimacchi" senyum yang tidak tulus namun bukan senyum palsu. Namun senyum itu—

Apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Tidak boleh Midorimacchi. Seharusnya kau tidak masuk sekarang" ー senyum seseorang yang putus asa dalam kehidupan.

Menyedihkan.

Midorima tentu bukan orang bodoh. Tatapan mata itu ia tahu. Tatapan ingin menyudahi hidup.

"Lakukan saja...-" tidak mungkin ia akan bertanya semacam 'Apa yang kau lakukan?' karena posisi yang sudah menunjukan akan terjun mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

"...- karena aku tidak perduli"aku perduli pada mu. Namun kata itu hanya ia ucapkan dalam hatinya. Kalah oleh gengsi, dan tatapan jade itu mendingin menatap lurus ke manik kaca itu. Topaz itu membulat tak percaya, tak menduga, merasa salah mendengar ia mengkorek kuping nya. Namun...

"Hee... Midorimacchi... lakukan ap-"

"LAKUKAN!" Ucapan terpotong dengan bentakan Midorima.

"Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan nodayo" lanjutnya, Bibir tipis model itu bergetar, Kise menggigit bibir bawah nya. Keyakinan yang awal nya ia ragu untuk dilakukan akhirnya membulat. Memaksanya. Mendorongnya. Entah kenapa, tangan itu bergetar saat memegang besi dingin itu.

Dingin

Suara, atmosfer, angin, semuanya terasa dingin. Bahkan tatapan yang biasa teduh itu mendingin. Jade yang biasanya menatap jengah, kesal. Hijau klorofil yang biasanya akan mengalihkan pandangan saat dalam mode tsuntsun nya.

"Ke... napa?" suara yang lirih menggema pelan, otak nya yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung terjun. Namun dia seperti terikat tak bisa bergerak. Pikiran nya sudah tak beres, benar benar ingin terjun... Namun. Disudut hati nya ia ingin ia merasa takut.

"Lakukan jika kau tidak perduli dengan keluarga mu nodayo"

Deg

Ucapan itu telak mengenai hatinya. Keluarga, keluarga nya sudah tidak ada. Untuk apa perduli, toh mereka sudah tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya kenangan belaka, masa masa penuh cahaya. Namun sekarang hanya ada

Kegelapan.

"Apa perduli mu. Mereka sudah tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa aku memperdulikan mereka" Kise menatap nyalang kearah mata hijau, yang membalas menatap nya melunak.

'Kenapa... Kenapa kau menatap ku selembut itu'

" Kau perduli dengan mereka Kise. Karena jika kau melakukan aksi mu ini maka... " ttapan itu menatap bya miris, sekaan mengasihani nya "... Tidak ada yang akan mengenang mereka lagi."

Deg... Tes

Spontan air mata yang dibedung tumpah mengalir dipipi sang model. Midorima benar, jika ia melakukan ini keluarga nya akan benar benar menghilang, tanpa ada yang mengenang nya.

Kaki yang melemah membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan terisak, genggaman pada besi dilepas dan menutupi wajah nya yang mulai memerah akibat mengeluarkan emosi. Kesunyian malam terpecah dengan isakan dan gumaman lirih dari Kise yang terus terus mengatakan maaf, terus terus menyebut nama kedua kakak dan orang tua nya.

Midorima sendiri hanya berdiri menatap kearah Kise tanpa beranjak sedikit pun. Memberikan waktu kepada Kise untuk menangis sejadi jadi nya. Karena Midorima tahu, ia tidak pernah mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Kise saat ini. Dan ia tidak akan tau perasaanya. Lebih tepat nya ia tidak mau tahu.

Bulan sabit dan langit berawan saat itu menjadi saksi nya.

-Always Beside Me-

"Ryou-chan katakan Onee-chan"

"Yada. Tante penyihil celam"

"Hahaha Nee-san dibilang tante pfft"

"Urusai mou."

"Maa maa kalian membuat Ryouta takut" usap lembut surai kuning milik bocah yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh nya itu. Sang bocah yang terisak kecil menjulurkan lidah kearah kedua kakak nya.

Suasana hangat merambat di ruang tamu itu, canda tawa yang mengudara membuat Ryota kecil tak henti henti nya tertawa.

"Ryou-chan... Kami sayang Ryou-chan" Dipeluk nya tubuh mungil itu, dari kedua kakak dan juga ibu nya. Entah kenapa membuat Ryota kecil mengeluarkan air mata

"... Se"

.

".. Ise"

.

"Kise!"

Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan Manik emas yang berlinang air mata.

"Are... Midorimacchi?" Kise mengerjapkan mata nya dan memposisikan diri menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. 'Mimpi?' Batin nya saat merasakan air mata mata mengalir dipipinya. Segera Kise menghapus air mata itu dan menatap Midorima yang masih ada di depan nya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Midorima, Manik klorofil nya menatap intens Kise yang mengalihkan pandangan. Kejadian 'percobaan bunuh diri namun gagal' tadi malam kembali terbayang di pikiran Midorima. Dia berpikir apakah Kise akan nekad bunuh diri lagi atau tidak.

"Aku tak apa ssu. Maaf membuat mu khawatir Midorimacchi" Kise tersenyum kecil, terlihat kepedihan dari senyum itu. Midorima mengalihkan mata sembari menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Kita akan keluar, bersiaplah nodayo" Setelah mengatakan itu, Midorima keluar dari kamar, membiarkan Kise untuk bersiap siap. Tatapan manik emas itu menerawang selimut, mimpi yang ia rasakan tadi adalah secuil kenangan hangat nya bersama keluarga. Saat ia masih kecil, kakak nya yang selalu menjahili nya dan Sang ibu yang selalu melindungi nya. Ayah yang selalu tersenyum hangat memaflumi segala tingkah di keluarganya

Kembali, cairan hangat itu mengalir di pipi yang perlahan memerah. Mimpi itu bagaikan mengingatkan nya untuk tetap menjalani hidup nya, bukan mengakhiri dengan cara bodoh. Seperti tadi malam yang ia lakukan. Bunuh Diri.

Sesak

Ia benar benar merasa bodoh, raungan kecil keluar dari bibir yang pucat itu. Menangis di dalam kamar. Midorima yang mendengar itu dari luar hanya dapat menatap sedih lantai di bawah nya.

.

.

.

.

Surai kuning itu muncul dari pintu yang memisahkan antara kamar yang ia gunakan tadi dengan ruang santai. Disana ia melihat pemilik rumah yang terduduk sembari memegang bola baseball (yang Kise yakin itu lucky item nya). Merasa di tatap, Midorima mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Kise yang sudah siap, dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang di buka dua kancing diatas, menampilkan kaos berwarna coklat muda, tak lupa kacamata berlensa bening, yang Midorima yakini itu untuk menyamarkan mata nya yang merah.

"Ayo" Berdiri dari duduk nya, Midorima berjalan duluan menuju pintu depan, diikuti Kise dari belakang. Pintu di buka memperlihatkan dunia luar yang sudah lama tidak Kise pijaki semenjak kejadian itu.

Perlahan Kise menapakan kaki di luar kediaman pemuda bermarga Midorima ini, dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Midorima yang sudah mengunci pintu segera menaiki mobil milik nya kembali diikuti Kise yang naik di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

Mobil itu melaju di jalan yang cukup sepi karena masih pagi, banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari. Anak anak sekolah yang berjalan menuju halte, juga ada yang mengendarai sepeda. Mereka terlihat bahagia terlihat dari ekpresi nya.

Melewati taman kecil, Manik emas itu terpaku melihat kebersamaan keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Ibu, Ayah, dan anak perempuan kecil saling bergandengan tangan. Kise tersenyum miris dan kembali menghadap kedepan.

"Ne... Midorimacchi kita akan kemana?" Tanya nya kepada pemuda disebelah yang berfokus mengendarai.

"Hanya berjalan jalan saja nodayo" balas nya sembari membelokan mobil saat ada tikungan. Itu merupakan jawaban yang tak memuaskan untuk Kise, dan ia memilih untuk diam .

Suasana terasa sunyi saat dalam perjalanan. Midorima yang biasanya akan bersyukur dengan suasana seperti ini, mendadak risih karena ini hal yang tidak biasa saat ia bersama Kise. Hingga mobil itu terparkir di sebuah taman, mereka masih saling diam.

Midorima turun duluan dari mobil, dan membuka pintu yang Kise tempati. Bingung, Kise hanya menurut saja dan keluar dari mobil. Mengekori Midorima yang kembali berjalan didepan nya. 'Punggung nya terlihat hangat' pikir Kise ngawur. Tersadar akan pikiran nya dengan cepat Kise menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf lama, nodayo" Midorima yang tiba di sebuah lapangan basket berucap kepada orang yang berada disana. Mereka yang menunggu kedatangan seorang pria. Kise melongo dari belakang Midorima melihat apa yang ada di depan nya, dan sedikit membulatkan mata.

"Kise!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

GAK NYAMBUNG... Ini gak nyambung T.T ... Karena draft nya ilang jadi lupa kerangka awal nya. Ini hasil inget inget dan malah menghasilkan hal yang tidak nyambung

Maaf lama up ff ini. dan pasti gak ada yang nunggu :')

Berterimakasih bagi yang mampir dan membaca.

Dan saya akan sangat senang jika diberi kritik dan saran. Apa lagi jejak :'v

RnR?

Cho~


End file.
